1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle to match with a rope for binding cargo on vehicles or pallets, and more particularly to a composite-material buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional buckle is comprised of a base 60, an shaft 70, a press member 80 hot forged, and a torsion spring 90, the base 60 is formed in a U-shape and includes an engaging face 61, the shaft 70 is inserted through the press member 80 and the torsion spring 90 to position on the base 60, the press member 80 includes a pressing portion 81 disposed on one end thereof to correspond to the engaging face 61 and includes an actuating portion 82 fixed on another end thereof, the pressing portion 81 of the press member 80 is pushed to abut against the engaging face 61 by using the torsion spring 90.
However, a manufacture process for the conventional buckle has the following defects:
1. The conventional buckle is provided with the torsion spring 90 to increase production cost except the base 60, the shaft 70, and the press member 80 hot forged.
2. In assembly, the torsion spring 90 is twisted to generate a torque on the base 60 and the press member 80, and the shaft 70 is inserted through the base 60, having complicated assembly and high assembly cost.
3. The press member 80 is hot forged, having poor production efficiency and working cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.